


As friends do

by Nika_AG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: They are friends. They experiment together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	As friends do

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing. Just porn.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAG](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> (sorry for any typos)

It started with kisses. Because Kenma wasn't about to date girls, and Kuro was busy and because it was easy. They were best friends, what best to help each other a little? First were kisses and then, exploring beneath the clothes, timid touches that escalated quickly, until one day, they founded each other naked below the waist, Kuro's huge hand jerking both of their dicks, Kenma moaning softly, arching his back and supporting his hands in Kuro's shoulders as he finished, semen coating Kuro's hand and dick.   
It was like every time they did something, more things were unlocked. More curious they got, more desires to satisfy.  
That's how they ended here. With Kenma on his knees, sitting on Kuro's lap, fully naked, two of his best friend's fingers inside of his ass. Kenma wasn't one to make noise, he was calm and composed most of the time. But the fingers probing and rubbing on his insides were turning him crazy with a strange need. He couldn't control his moans not the way his hips moved, trying to get more, to take the fingers deeper. Kuro was flushed too, sweating, hard dick standing between their bodies and Kenma wanted it. He was feverish, he felt like burning and he wanted...  
"Is... is enough" Kenma said, stuttering. "Kuro..."  
"You sure?"  
Kenma nodded and whined when the fingers left his body. He felt open, empty, ready. Slowly, he left his body drop in Kuro's dick, his mouth open in a silent cry when the head passed his hole. It was bigger, thicker than the fingers. Kenma felt his body tightening, rejection the intrusion even when there was nothing he wanted more at the moment. He whined again, his nails scratching the skin in Kuro's shoulders who kissed him in response.  
"Relax" Kuro said, moaning and forcing more of his dick inside of Kenma's tight channel. "Relax and let me in".  
Kenma did, letting his face fall in the shoulders of his friend as the cock entered inch after inch. It was overwhelming, agonizing but he still wanted more. Finally, all of it was inside and as Kenma moved, experimenting, the dick bumped something that made his skin feel electrify, pleasure like lava forming in his belly and expanding all over his body. Kenma wanted to ask what was that, but the only thing that left his mouth were moans, loud whines and he couldn't stop moving, shaking his hips, trying to get more, almost drooling.  
It got better when Kuro started moving too, big arms surrounding Kenma's waist. Kenma felt impaled, forced to take thrust after powerful thrust, he could feel tears running through his cheeks but it wasn't pain what he was feeling. No just pain. It was pleasure, a hunger that keep growing. Kenma didn't even noticed his own voice begging for more between moans, lost like he was in the feeling of being open and fucked, of having something hard and hot inside, moving in and out.  
"Please, please, please".  
Kenma didn't even know what he was begging for and Kuro kissed him, forcing him to move and fall to the floor. In his back, taking a dick for the first time, Kenma came without help, without a hand touching his dick. His back arching, crying, Kenma was sure he couldn't stand more. It was too much, but Kuro was still moving, even as he was cumming, Kuro didn't stop moving, making his over sensitive body almost unbearable.  
"Stop" he cried out, "Stop, Kuro, stop".  
"Just a little more" Kuro moaned, kissing his neck. Kenma didn't think he could stand a little more. It was scary how good it felt, how his body was started to burn, his cock trying to harden again, against his will. Finally, finally, Kuro stopped, taking his dick out and coating Kenma's tighs with his semen.   
"I think I wouldn't do it again" Kenma said, minutes later, laying of the floor. His breath was finally under control and if the person weren't Kuro, he could feel ashamed.   
"Sorry, that bad?"   
"I think I'll lose my head if we do it again" he answered. Kuro's lips formed a smug smile.   
"Well, at least we know how sex feels know"   
Kenma looked at his friend's dick, feeling his hole clenching at the memory of having it inside. But no. Too much. Never again. 


End file.
